doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Fanon:About
Welcome is an outlet of the Wikia Corporation. It is also a branch of the Doctor Who Fanbase. Here you can write and publish your own Whoniverse stories! Here on the DWF we function under the Wikia Terms of Use, Private Policy, and the CC-BY-SA. Just to ensure the safety and legality of our happenings here. Our History We are a fast-growing community that's been around for quite a while. It was founded back in 2007, under the name Doctor Who Fanon. In 2014 we began to accept all Whoniverse Fanon, and changed our name to fit that expansion. However, per Project: Reboot, the name was reverted back to the original in early 2015. The Wiki since then has passed under the care of several different and generations of . Despite our Staffing issues in the past, we have revived the DWF to the fully functioning community it is today. And we have laid the path to DWF's bright future! In 2017, Fester96 adopted the wiki. We have started the Golden Year Project to try to revive it. Wiki Information The DWF is powered by MediaWiki software. It is generated through web-based coding blocks, such as CSS, HTML, and JavaScript. Navigation *Wikia has established many ways to navigate through one's community. Please take note of our Wiki Navigation, there you can navigate through our best series', contact our Staff members, and look at what we are up to. *On the DWF we make use of . Through categories you can navigate through certain stories, for example, "stories that feature the Daleks". For that you would simply search in out Search box "Category:Daleks". *Our search box is pretty self explanatory, you simply type in a key-word or phrase in the box, and press the Search button. Partnered Wikis * Join our friends at PokéFanonhttp://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Pageif you love Pokémon. It is the largest fanon database for Pokemon, from custom Pokémon to making your own anime episodes. Fanon and fan fiction *Aside from general encyclopedic articles, disambiguation articles, and other more informational-type pages, there are two main, distinct classes of articles and story types on Doctor Who Fanon: fanon and fan fiction. The two are often used interchangeably, but, for the purposes of this wiki, each one has a different meaning. What is fanon? *Fanon encompasses all articles that do not directly relate to a work of fan fiction, fan fiction being short stories, novels, and the like. Fanon articles you write function as part of your own "fan repository," so to speak, as they are part of your fanon continuity and only yours—collaboration with other users not withstanding, though collaborations not directly relating to fan fiction works are still fanon. There are a variety of purposes for fanon ranging from a character outline for a role-playing game, an exercise in character development, or something as simple as you wanted to share your ideas with other writers without having to write a fan fiction story to go along with it—among other possibilities. *These types of articles encompass the majority of Doctor Who Fanon's pages. What is fan fiction? *Fan fiction on Doctor Who Fanon is made up of two different elements: literary works—short stories, novellas, novels—and articles that directly relate to corresponding literary works, such as an article for a character who appeared in a literary story you wrote. These articles are not required to be sourced as they would be if they were canon and on TARDIS, though some users choose to do so anyway. This allows fan fiction to function as an encyclopedia of your own fandom, with the purpose being to try a serious attempt to fill in gaps in canon or basic literary exercises in the hopes of writing your own fiction. What else is there? *Outside of standard fanon and fan fiction, there are other types of fan works that have been posted on the wiki. Some users have written photo novels, which are essentially illustrated works that tell a story through narrative text and images. Similarly, some users have posted comic books. Another medium, albeit a rarely used one, has been the creation of video games. All of these have fan works and articles to go along with them, similar to fan fiction.